


Little Love

by ShireAndBlood



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Adorable Frodo Baggins, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Western, Escape, Execution, Frodo will not be Hobbit sized, GASP, M/M, Nicknames, Non-Consensual Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prisoner Aragorn, Public executions, Slow Burn, Surprise Kissing, Sweet Frodo, Western-like, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShireAndBlood/pseuds/ShireAndBlood
Summary: Frodo doesn’t know why he did it but when Strider rode towards him, leaning to one side, his hand held out for him, the younger man just reached out and grabbed it.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_**FRODO** _

 

Frodo Baggins has seen lots of executions in his twenty-two years. In Buckland as well as other places, they treat executions as a form of entertainment. Frodo’s stomach would churn when he would hear of one that’s going to happen and being forced to watch them didn’t help any.

When he was a boy, his parents would bring him to watch. His father said it’s a lesson for everyone. You break the law, and that’s what will happen to you. Even after their death, he was still to watch while living with his uncle Bilbo. Frodo was thankful his cousins despise it too. And now with uncle Bilbo gone, he doesn’t want to see anymore.

>>>>

One day while he and his cousin Pippin walked out of a store in town, Frodo stopped when he saw lawmen escorting what looks to be a prisoner. Pippin was going on about a story Merry had told him, but Frodo had stopped listening as soon as he saw them.

“Frodo? Frodo, are you even listening?” Pippin asked, waving his hand in front of Frodo’s face. He ignored him and kept his eyes on the prisoner. A tall man with long dark hair and covered in filth. He was still handsome despite the filth. The lawmen had put shackles on his wrists and ankles, guiding him along with a hand on each arm.

When he realized the man’s blue eyes were fixed on them, he froze. He should have looked away, but he couldn’t. The man’s eyes slid over to him and suddenly the man struggled in their hold. Frodo jumped back, and when they got him back under their control, one yelled at him and slapped him upside his head. The man kept his eyes on Frodo until they were gone.

>>>>

Word quickly spread about the prisoner. He was a ranger. He is a murderer. No, he robbed a bank and killed some lawmen in a shootout. No, he raped some women. Frodo didn’t know what to believe but the only truth he knows is that the man will hang in a few days.

Until his day of execution, they decided to keep the man chained to a post in the town square, next to the gallows. When Frodo would walk by, people would throw things at him, children would play around him, teasing him. But the man never reacted to them, just sat there in the dirt, eyes fixed down on the ground. And almost every time Frodo has walked by him, the man would stare at him until the younger man would disappear.

No matter what everyone has said about him, Frodo couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He will just sit there quietly while people tease him, throw things at him, until he’s swinging from a rope by his throat. And one night while tossing and turning in his bed, he realized he can’t take it anymore.

>>>>

He snuck some food and water from the kitchen before he left for the town square. Frodo knows that the lawmen work in shifts patrolling day any night, but he hasn’t seen anyone so far. And he wasn’t planning on staying long, just give the stranger food and water before going back home.

When he reached the older man, his head was down and Frodo realized he was asleep. Just as disappointment took hold on him, the man spoke. “What do you want, boy? I have had enough visitors as of late.”

The younger man swallowed and said “I-I have brought you food and water, but I see that I have disturbed your sleep. I will go-“

“Stay. You might as well, you are already here.” The stranger looked up at him and continued. “Besides, it seems I cannot sleep. Being chained up next to the thing that will kill you, will do that to a man. Unless I am the only one. You say you have food?”

Frodo nodded and said “Yes, and water too. Have they fed you?”

The older smiled and said “Such a sweet thing you are. And pretty too. But no, little love, they don’t feed me. They give me water here and there, but not enough. They like to make men like me suffer before they kill us.”

The younger man said “Well I am not them. Here.” He put the food in his shackled hands, ignoring the filth on them, before holding the cup of water up to his lips. “Drink.”

Tired blue eyes stayed on him as the man drank, gulping down to the last drop. Frodo was hoping he would make it last, but he wasn’t about to say it. The older man sighed and nodded. “Thank you. What is your name?”

The younger man looked around, seeing no lawmen, before looking back at him. He gasped when he saw the stranger’s face was now closer to his, only inches between them. Cheeks flushing, Frodo looked down and said “F-Frodo. Frodo Baggins. And you?”

His eyes found the man’s face again as he studied the younger man. “Strider.” He finally said.

“Strider? That is your name?”

“Yes, until I say otherwise...Which seems ridiculous, since I’m going to die in two days.”

Frodo was utterly confused. Shaking his head, he asked “Then why not just tell me your real name?”

Strider leaned in closer, and Frodo pulled back only a little. The older man’s eyes fell to his lips and back up before saying “Because I don’t trust you.”

Frodo narrowed his eyes and said “I have no reason to harm you. You can trust me.”

Strider chuckled and said “Villainy wears many masks, Frodo Baggins; none so dangerous as the mask of virtue. Remember that.” And Before the younger man could react, Strider kissed him.

The kiss wasn’t too rough, but it was rough enough to make the younger man gasp. Lasting no longer than a count to six, Strider pulled away and leaned back against the post. “Thank you for your kindness.” He said, holding up the food. “Run on home now, little love. The night is cruel to the sweet things of the world.”

Frodo nodded, his blush no doubt reaching his neck as he got up. When he turned to leave, the older man asked “Will you go to my execution? If I am to die, I would like your pretty face to be the last thing I ever see.”

He wanted to tell him no. Tell him he doesn’t want to see another execution, but the words didn’t come. After a moment, he nodded. “Yes. I will go.” He said, looking back at him.

The older man smiled. “Thank you. Goodnight, Frodo Baggins.”

“Goodnight, Strider.” Getting back to his feet, Frodo raced away from the square when he heard voices coming and hoped no one saw him. By the time he fell back into his bed, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep.

>>>>

The day of Strider’s execution came and Frodo was surprised that his friends came with him. Standing by him were Merry, Pippin, and his friend Sam. They were earlier than most, but with time the crowd grew larger.

The sun was shining so bright; he had to wear a shawl to protect his skin. A disadvantage to living where the sun shines almost every day. The townspeople murmured amongst themselves but the minute they brought Strider out; the crowd roared. People threw food and small rocks at him, spat on him, but the older man didn’t react.

Frodo made sure they could be easily spotted and when Strider scanned the crowd, he quickly found Frodo. A mischievous smirk came to life on his face and when a lawman forced him to keep his eyes forward, Strider threw his elbow back into the man’s stomach. This made the crowd only grow louder and the lawman who was hit spun him around and punched him in the face.

Frodo flinched from the sight and it sent Strider to the ground. They quickly pulled him up to his feet and hurried up the stairs of the gallows, only to force him to his knees. With his back to the lawmen, one tore the back of his shirt open and pulled out a whip.

The man he injured yanked the whip from the others hand and stood back before the first strike came. Strider flinched, and the sound made Frodo cover his ears. He doesn’t know why, but seeing him get whipped was just as bad as seeing him chained up.

Eleven strikes came and went before they pulled him back to his feet. His eyes scanned the crowd for Frodo again and when he saw him, all hell broke loose.

He kicked one unshackled leg back, getting one solid hit to one’s knee, the lawman screamed and dropped to his knees. Strider then brought his knee up to the man’s face and got hit with the whip again. He didn’t seem to feel it, because he quickly turned and kicked the other in his groin, then in the stomach when he hunched over.

The hangman came to assist but before he could grab him, Strider ran and jumped from the gallows, the crowd backing away as he landed. The jump allowed him to bring his wrists that were shackled behind him, in front of him. It was all a blur. Strider took down man by man, people trying to run away, shots being fired. Sam grabbed him by his arm and tried to pull him away to safety, but Frodo couldn’t move.

Strider managed to get hold of a saddled mare, climbing onto her before pulling on the reins. Next thing he knows, Frodo sees the horse breaking into a gallop, coming their way.

Time seemed to slow for him. This feeling came to life inside of him that he couldn’t explain. Frodo doesn’t know why he did it but when the Strider rode towards him, leaning to one side, hand held out for him, the younger man just took it. The older man plucked him off the ground like plucking a flower, and Frodo was sitting behind him. He held on as they rode away; the shots coming to and end. The younger man looked back at everyone, especially his friends who were screaming for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The execution scene and escape was inspired by From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman’s Daughter, which I had rewatched recently, and I’m pretty happy about it :))))).


	2. Chapter 2

They rode for most of the day, making very few stops along the way. In that time Frodo snapped out of his trance and realize what he had done. When they rode into Bree, a town hours away from Buckland, Strider got the mare to slow to a trot.

Frodo tightened his hold around him when he saw strangers staring up at them. Strider smiled and said “Easy now, sweetling. You will be safe so long as you stay with me.”

The younger man doubted that, but he wasn’t about to see for himself. Frodo’s eyes fell onto the wounds on his back and said “You’re hurt.”

“I noticed.”

Looking up, he said “You need a doctor.”

“No doctors, no lawmen, no making new friends. Is that clear?”

The younger man swallowed and nodded. “Yes. Where are we going?”

Strider glanced over his shoulder at him and said “An inn. After sleeping against a pole, I could use a nice bed.”

“Do you have the money for it? Or for food?”

Strider shook his head. “Not on me, no. But before I was captured, I was staying there. I was here in Bree when they took me, but I was gone for a few hours before that. When I came back, a friend of mine promised he would look after my things, and they got me. No need to worry, he’ll take care of us.”

They stopped in front of a place called _The Prancing Pony_ , and Strider was the first to dismount. Frodo looked around them and saw people were still staring when Strider tapped on his knee. When the younger man looked down at him, he smiled. “Don’t look around so much, they will get even more suspicious. Come.” And before Frodo could stop him, large calloused hands grabbed at his slender waist.

He pulled the younger man down from the horse and a young man around Frodo’s age came out to greet them. The boy stopped and Frodo could see that they knew each other. “Strider? Oh wow, I thought you were arrested!”

The older man put a finger to his lips and smiled. “Hello, Nob. Is the old man in?”

Nob nodded and said “Yeah, he’s at the bar. Go in, I’ll take care of your horse.” Strider thanked him before they went inside.

 _The Prancing Pony_ was packed with all kinds of people. Those who looked friendly, those who did not, and anyone in-between. The amount of people in the room could make it almost hard the to breathe, but he was sure he would be okay as long as he didn’t get separated from Strider.

He felt so embarrassed. As soon as they walked in, Strider grabbed his hand and led him along like a parent leading a child. When anyone would look at him, he kept his gaze down or elsewhere. When they reached the bar, Strider slammed a hand down and yelled “Over here, old man! I’d like a fucking drink!”

The barkeep turned and when he saw him, the round older man grinned. “Do my eyes deceive me? Tell me that isn’t you, Strider, you son of a bitch! Come here!”

Strider dragged Frodo over to the other side of the bar and when the round man stepped out to meet them, Strider pulled him in for a one-armed hug, keeping his grip on Frodo’s hand. The barkeep clapped him on the shoulder and said “Boy, you are a sight for sore eyes. I thought you was a goner for sure, felt it in my gut. It’s so good to see you.”

The younger man smiled. “You as well, my friend. I’m afraid I cannot stay for too long, I know they’ll be coming after me. You have any rooms available for just the night?”

“Of course I’ve got one open! And your things are all still here, everything the same as they day they took ya.” The round man then looked down at Frodo and smiled. “And who are you?”

Strider looked down at Frodo and said “A friend of mine, he’ll be coming with me. Frodo, this is Barliman Butterbur, the owner of the inn. Barley, this is Frodo.”

Barley took Frodo’s hand and shook it. “Hello Frodo, it’s nice to meet ya. Any friend of the Strider’s is a friend of mine. Come and sit for a drink boys-“

“Sorry Barley, but I think it would be best if we go to the room now.”

The round man nodded and said “Of course, of course. I’ll send Bob to take you up to your room and get some food and drinks up there for you boys. The poor thing looks like a lamb dreading the slaughter, and I woudn’t blame him.” He turned back to Strider and shook his head, still smiling.

“It’s so good to see you again, boy. You be careful now, you hear me? If they catch you again, they’ll just string ya up on the sign, and I don’t think my heart can take it. They could do the same for your friend too if they wanted...And for the love of God, take a damn bath before you kill us all!”

>>>>

The room was upstairs and when Frodo saw only one bed; he froze in the doorway. Strider set his stuff down on the table before looking over at him. “Are you planning on sleeping in the hallway?”

Frodo snapped out of it and quickly came inside, closing the door behind him. Turning back to face him, Frodo looked down at the bed and said “There’s only one bed..”

Strider followed his gaze and nodded. “Yes, yes there is. Is that a problem?”

 _Kind of, yes._ He wanted to say it, but didn’t. The older man stood up straight and said “I won’t do anything unsavory, little love. I can take the chair or the floor if that’s what you want.”

Frodo shook his head and said “N-No, it’s alright...But the only thing you need to take right now is a bath, maybe several. I could smell you from a mile away.”

The older man smiled and nodded. “I think I can do that.”

>>>>

Frodo was right, he needed several baths. Barley brought in a tin tub and filled it with boiled water. They were both amazed as he quickly the water would dirty before dumping the water outside. By bath number four, the water was finally almost clear.

The younger man is now more embarrassed than ever since he’s helping him. He’s grateful that the Strider cleaned the rest of himself, but it was his back that needed assistance. From where he was kneeling, he can almost see everything. And if the water was completely clear, he _would_.

Frodo has only ever seen himself naked. He never went to the whorehouses, he’s far too shy to talk to them or any other girl, though he’s flattered when they’d try. But now he’s kneeling behind a man, a criminal, naked and leaning forward so Frodo could clean his wounded back.

He was careful with every touch, in fear that he might anger the man and pay for it, or that touching for too long can send him the wrong signals. They fell into a silence but after staring at he marks on his back; he had to speak up. “You should really see a doctor. They could help you, I can only clean these for you.”

Strider shook his head and said “No doctors, little love. You are the only doctor I need. And I’m sure Barley has stuff to take care of these.”

“And if they fester? What then?”

The older man glanced over his shoulder, smirking, and said “Then shame on me...Does my nakedness make you uncomfortable, little one?”

Frodo flushed but blamed it on the heat of the room. He shook his head and cleared his throat “No...I’ve just never seen anyone else naked before...Nor have I seen anyone have to take four baths in one day.”

The older man smiled and said “Well there’s a first for everything.”

Frodo went back to carefully cleaning the wounds, but feared it will do more harm than good. When he was finished, he stood up and said “I think that should do.” He walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed the new, clean clothes that Barley folded and brought to them. He also grabbed a towel and handed it to him, turning away and closing his eyes while the older man dried off.

>>>>

With his help, Frodo brushed the Strider’s long hair dry, trying to ignore how soft and clean it felt between his fingers. Hot meals and drinks were brought up, and while the older man dug right in, Frodo picked at his. All he can think about was what happened earlier.

How could he be so stupid? He doesn’t know this man, he came to him only once out of kindness, and the minute the man is free, Frodo just lets him whisk him away. Frodo could be eating with a monster, and he wouldn’t even know it. All because an impulse made him leave everything behind, for a stranger.

Strider noticed his behavior and asked “Are you not hungry?”

Frodo looked up and asked “Hmm? Oh I am, but I’m just...Thinking.”

The older man nodded and said “Time for thinking is later, little one. Right now, you need to keep your strength up. You’re going to need it.”

The younger man nodded but before he could bring himself to eat, he asked “Why did you do it? Why did you come for me on the horse?”

Strider sat quiet for a minute and Frodo continued. “You had the chance to ride off and be gone forever, but you decided to risk taking me with you.”

Shaking his head, the older man said “I didn’t decide anything, little love, that was all you. After first I thought maybe if I took someone with me, they would stop shooting at me. But then I thought about you and how nice it would be to have your company, but I wouldn’t force you. You could’ve stepped back and let me go and I wouldn’t blame you, but you made your choice.”

He was right. Frodo looked down at his plate and asked “May I ask what you did to end up there?”

Looking up from his lashes, he saw the older man’s face harden, but had sadness in his eyes. “That’s a story for another time, little love. Now eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Love™️ By Aragorn xD.


	3. Chapter 3

With Strider lying next to him on the bed, Frodo could hardly sleep. And putting him on the floor or in a chair wouldn’t have made it better. Him just being in the room with him, made it hard for him to sleep. The younger man thought about not sleeping at all tonight, but him being tired will make it easier for the Strider to take advantage of him.

 _I won’t do anything unsavory, little love._ Frodo wanted to believe that. With his size, and Frodo’s lack of strength, it could be done. The larger body next to him can easily overpower him, no matter how hard he’d fight back.

He contemplated escaping, quietly getting out of bed and sneaking off into the night, no matter the consequences. _The night is cruel to the sweet things of the world._ But then he realized he could get lost. He’s never been to Bree until now, and he wouldn’t know the way back home from here. And God knows what kinds of people he’d run into, Strider could be a kitten compared to others out there.

Frustrated, he realized the only way he can get out of this is by asking him to take him close enough to home. He’ll ask tomorrow.

>>>>

When he opened his eyes, he blinked and realized his nose was pressed against a naked shoulder. He quickly pulled away and when he looked up, Strider was smiling down at him. “Well, good morning to you too, little love. Sleep well?”

Frodo wanted to curl into a ball and die from embarrassment. He looked away and said “Sorry, I-“

“Relax, I am merely teasing. How did you sleep?”

The younger man shook his head. “Not well...Strider?”

“Hmm?”

The question caught in his throat and he feared what the man would do if he said it. But with the older man waiting, no doubt seeing that something was up, Frodo had no choice. He forced himself to breathe and said “I want to go home.”

The smile on the Strider’s face fell in an instant, and Frodo readied himself for the worst.

>>>>

 

_**ARAGORN** _

 

“I want to go home.”

Those words cut through Aragorn’s heart like a knife. He’s been fond of Frodo since the day he laid eyes on him. He may not trust him, but without him, Aragorn would have let them hang him.

A part of him knew this was coming, but he didn’t want it to be true. The older man distracted himself by looking down while picking at his nail. “I had a feeling you would say that. Do I scare you so much, little love?”

Frodo sighed and said “I don’t know what I was thinking. I left my home and my friends behind, I fear that you will-“

“I wouldn’t hurt you. I could, but I clearly have no desire to.”

“You kissed me without asking.”

The older man sighed and said “That was a mistake. A selfish, lustful mistake, and I’m sorry. Is that what makes you fear me? Well, it will never happen again, I promise. But if I take you back there, they will get me again. And this time, they will hang me.”

Frodo said nothing, but Aragorn saw that he wasn’t going to change his mind, as he so selfishly wanted him to. Sitting up on the bed, he moved until he sat on the edge, putting his back to Frodo. Grabbing his shirt off the floor, he pulled it on and said “I will take you home.”

He didn’t stop to look back as he pulled his mud-caked boots on, but asked “Do you want something to eat?”

The younger man said “No.” and Aragorn nodded before standing up.

He walked across the room and said “I will have Barley pack some food the road. I’ll go see if the horse is ready, do not leave the room, do not answer the door if it is not me.”

“Strider-“ Frodo started, but Aragorn pulled the door closed before he could finish.

 >>>>

In the stables, Aragorn saddled the mare and fed her a carrot and a few slices of an apple. While he was petting her, he heard his false name being called. When he turned, Frodo was standing there.

Aragorn frowned and said “I thought I told you to stay in the room. Shady people are known to come through Bree, little love. People far less trustworthy than I. And a sweet thing like you can turn all the wrong heads if you’re not careful.”

Turning his attention back to the horse, he could feel Frodo’s eyes on him. “I’m sorry.”

“For what? You want to go home, so I will take you home.”

Frodo took a step forward. “I...I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Aragorn chuckled. “It takes a lot to hurt me, Frodo Baggins.” _Well, mostly._ He looked over at the little beauty and he instantly saw him as a little kitten. Then he thought about all the wolves who would tear him to pieces without a second thought. He may be a monster, but he’s not _that_ kind of monster. “I will not force you to stay with me if you don’t trust me. Go back inside now, I will be up shortly.”

He could see that the younger man had more to say, but closed his mouth and went back inside.

>>>> 

 

_**FRODO** _

 

Strider said it takes a lot to hurt him, but Frodo knew that was a lie. He saw the hurt on his face, in his eyes, the minute he said it. He should be happy that he will be going home, but something in his gut was telling him otherwise.

What is wrong with him? Why is he having doubts? Why does he feel bad for the hurt he put on the Strider’s face?

Why did he suddenly want to stay?

A knock at the door pulled him away from his thoughts and before he could ask who was there, Strider said “It’s Strider, little love. Time to go.”

Frodo hurried and once he was ready, he followed the Strider downstairs. He waited while he said farewell to his friend, and Barley then smiled at him. “It was nice to meet you, Frodo. Be careful out there.”

The younger man thanked him and when they got to the horse, Strider lifted him up with ease. He set him down and walked them along for a while before climbing on, himself.

>>>>

Frodo’s doubts stayed with him while they rode towards Buckland. They hadn’t been riding for too long, but the thought of lawmen finding them, suddenly filled him with dread. And for the first time since they left the inn, Frodo spoke up.

“Turn the horse around.”

“What?”

“I said turn the horse around!”

Strider looked back at him, confused, but turned them around. After riding for a few minutes, the older man stopped the horse and got off.

“What? What is it? Are you hurt?”

Frodo shook his head and said “No. I have decided to stay. You don’t have to take me home.”

The Strider studied him and asked “What made you change your mind?”

Frodo looked off, squinted eyes scanning the grassy fields with the sun shining on them. “I thought about what could happen if they find us...They will kill you...”

The older man blinked, raising an eyebrow. “And?”

“And, I don’t want to have your death over my head.”

“So you are choosing to stay with me out of guilt? You have nothing to be guilty for, if I die, I die-“

“I don’t care. No matter what you will say, it won’t change anything.”

The Strider was still confused. “So your guilt will bind you to a man you cannot trust instead of being free to go back to your friends and family? That makes no sense, little love. I deserve death, I have done things in my life that I will surely burn for, and I will not drag you down to burn with me.”

“You won’t drag me down. And my guilt isn’t what is keeping me with you-“

“Then what is it? What do you want, Frodo? What possessed you to take my hand and pull you away from everything? You’re young. You don’t know what you want, you have no idea of what the world is really like.”

”I’m not a child.”

”No, but you are a kitten in a world of wolves. And I’ll be damned if it is your blood that will stain my hands.”

Frodo stared at him at a loss for words until the older man sighed. “Let’s just take you home-“

“No. I said I will stay, and I’ll stay. A decision I am making of my own free will...Is there any particular place you are going?”

Strider studied him for a moment before shaking his head. “No.” And Frodo nodded.

“Good. We will go wherever we want, and if I ever change my mind, I will be sure to tell you. Now let’s go before these wolves you speak of find us.”

“I will if you are certain you can trust me.”

The younger man thought for a minute before saying “I trust you enough to keep me alive. Nothing more, until I say otherwise. And if you ever betray me, I will kill you.”

Strider smiled and said “I have no doubt that you will, little love. And I will prove myself worthy of your trust, or the lawmen can hang me where I stand.”

>>>>

They rode through Bree once more and kept riding until they were close to a vast valley. Strider stopped the horse and Frodo asked “Where are we?”

“Close to Weather Hills, I think. We’ll set up camp here.”

It turns out that Barley had also given them supplies in case they needed to make camp. Frodo helped the best he could with setting everything up, but failed with pitching the one tent. Strider tried not to laugh but once everything was done, they sat down and ate.

Frodo’s stomach and rumbled for most of the ride and the food that was given to them, made his mouth water. They are in silence and after some time, Frodo asked “Do you think I could write to my family? Send them letter often to tell them I’m safe?”

Strider looked up at him and said “You don’t need my permission. But I’m not sure it would be wise.”

“They wouldn’t catch up to us. We can send a letter from one place and move onto another place before we could ever be found. And I can make up names and only put my real one in the letters.”

The older man nodded and smiled. “Now that’s better.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Will you stop fussing!” Frodo said while he sat behind a shirtless, fidgeting Strider. The night is cool, wolves howled in the distance, and Frodo was busy applying Strider’s homemade salve onto his wounds.

The older man winced and said “It’s cold and it stings.”

Frodo chuckled. “You make this stuff yourself, you should be used to it by now.”

Glancing back at Frodo with a frown, Strider said “I don’t need to use it often. I give more wounds than I get, little love.”

“A mighty warrior indeed.” Frodo said, rolling his eyes. “I’ve been putting this stuff on you for two weeks, you should be used to it. It’s a miracle these didn’t get infected...God must love you.”

>>>>

  
_**ARAGORN** _

 

“God must love you.”

Aragorn wanted to laugh at the irony of it, but he didn’t. Instead, the younger man’s words sent a twinge of guilt into his heart, and he shook his head. “I doubt it, little love. But it’s sweet of you to think so.”

Frodo patted his shoulder and said “Alright, I’m done back here.” Aragorn pulled his shirt back on and Frodo was now sitting in front of him.

Dipping a finger back into the container, the younger man said “Now for the cuts on your face.” He reached out to touch him, but Aragorn pulled back.

“I told you, you don’t have to do the ones on my face.”

Frodo said “Tough. I’m not taking the risk, now hold still.” Before he touched one on his cheek. He wasn’t aware of the scrapes on his face until Frodo pointed them out. Worried they would get infected, Aragorn knew there would be no stopping the little beauty from playing doctor with him.

His touch was always gentle when it came to the older man’s wounds. Frodo would touch him as if he were glass that would break at any second. Aragorn wanted to tell him no, tell him “I will not break, little love.” But the words couldn’t come out. So he simply sat still and let him be.

For the past two weeks he’d drink his beauty in, every chance he got. He felt determined to commit him (or at least all that Frodo would allow) to memory. Even when dirty, Frodo is still the most beautiful thing Aragorn has seen in a long time.

Despite living where the sun made constant appearances, his pale skin is soft and flawless. On the night he kissed him, his lips were soft, and he’s sure his dark curls will be just as soft as the rest of him. There were often times where Aragorn has looked at him, truly looked at him, and couldn’t believe that he was real. That he never escaped and was killed for his crimes, but is now spending eternity with an angel.

But he was real. This angel cared for his wounds constantly, his big blue eyes focusing on one injury at a time, he knew it was real. He pushed all thoughts away while Frodo finished, and the younger man smiled. “There, all done. Now was that so hard?”

“It was” Aragorn said with a smile. “Absolute torture.”

Frodo chuckled and put the lid back on the jar before putting away. “Well, it’s good for you. If you die, then I’ll be stuck, or I’ll end up with some of those wolves you’re so afraid of.”

The older man shook his head. “Not going to happen.”

>>>>

_ **FRODO** _

 

Frodo said “Oh, I almost forgot!” smiling before pulling three envelopes out of his bag. “I wrote some new letters to everyone.”

“Did you?”

“Yep. Wanna read them?”

Strider smiled and shook his head. “No, it’s okay. We’ll get them sent once we reach the next town, that shouldn’t be long. I need to go hunting tomorrow.”

The younger man nodded and asked “How long will you be?”

“I’m not sure, little love. But I won’t take too long this time.”

Frodo remembers the last time Strider went hunting, he was gone for two days. He came back with a buck and a few rabbits. The younger man wanted to weep at the sight of those poor animals, but he knew Strider wasn’t the type of man who kills for sport. At Frodo’s request, Strider would bury the carcasses once they’d use them up. He was sure the older man would laugh at him, but he hasn’t. Frodo was grateful for that.

Strider said “Or I could just go fishing again if you don’t want me to go, either way is fine for me.”

Frodo shook his head and said “No, it’s fine. I’ll be alright.”

The older man studied him before nodding. “Well, I’ll get up early and catch some fish for you before heading out...I hate leaving you alone like this, do you want to come with me this time?”

“No, no, I’ll be okay. And you know I don’t like killing anything.”

Strider said “Neither do I, but it could be good for you to learn. You might need it one day, little love. Tomorrow we can head out and I’ll teach you everything I know.”

“What about the camp?”

The older man smiled and said “I’m sure our camp will be fine. And in case anything happens, I’d rather come back to a ransacked camp than a ransacked camp with a dead little love.”

>>>>

_**SAM** _

 

Sam hasn’t been able to sleep for the last two weeks. None of them have been able to sleep, really. Ever since that prisoner rode off with Frodo, they’ve been worried sick about him. Why would he leave? They can’t figure it out. He could be dead for all they know. When they each got a letter in the mail a few days ago, it took away some of that worry. Sam reads his letter every morning when he wakes up and every night before he goes to bed.

>>>>

 

_Sam,_

  
_I hope this letter finds you well, if not, I’ll send more until you get them. I wrote one for Merry and Pippin too. I’m so sorry for scaring you all, but this should prove to you that I’m alive and well._

_It’s clear that I have a lot of explaining to do for what happened that day. But all I can tell you now is that I’m safe, and the man I’m with won’t hurt me. I don’t really know why I left with him, I just...Did. One day I hope that I’ll know why I really did it. His name is Strider, and he’s been nothing good to me. But if you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me._

_I know this must be hard for you, but I know you can get through it. Look after them for me Sam, especially Pippin, they need you. Check the post office often, I’ll write every week. Just make sure no one else knows about these letters but you three. Forgive me, my friend._

_-F_

 >>>>

_**FRODO** _

 

When morning came, he and Strider set off into the woods. The older man could see how scared he was, so he told him he doesn’t have to do any killing for now, just watch and learn. Strider quietly taught him a few things about tracking and making traps, and by the end of it, they returned with some squirrels and a rabbit.

The older man taught him how to skin them, preparing the meat, and how to make use of the pelts. They ate in silence and when they saved the leftovers, Frodo looked up and asked “How often do you think we’re going to be doing this?”

“Often. Sadly, our money won’t last forever, little love. Unless you want to rob a bank with me.”

>>>>

While washing their clothes in the river, Strider looked up and smiled. “I think there’s a lake close by...Wouldn’t it be nice to just take a boat out there and drift on the water, or go for a swim?”

Frodo stopped in the middle of scrubbing as his pants before glancing over at him. “Yeah, could be nice...If I knew how to swim.”

“You don’t know how to swim?”

The younger man shook his head and said “No...After my parents drowned, I had no desire to learn.”

Strider stopped and when he looked over at him, Frodo went back to scrubbing his pants. “I’m sorry, little love.”

Frodo shrugged and said “It’s not like it was your fault. I was twelve when it happened. Some boating accident on the Brandywine river. After that I moved in with my uncle Bilbo, and when he died, I moved in with my cousins Merry and Pippin. My friend Sam had moved in with us too.”

He felt the older man’s eyes on him, but he didn’t look. Strider asked “Would you ever like to learn?”

The younger man looked at him with wide eyes and Strider suddenly regretted that question. “I’m sorry, that was stupid-“

“No, no, it’s alright, I just...I don’t know if I could ever do that...You would teach me how?”

Strider smiled a little, relieved, and said “Of course. But I understand if you never want to, I wouldn’t force you into it...I remember when I was a boy, my father’s method for teaching me how to swim was by picking me up and tossing me into the water. I had been so scared at first, but it didn’t take me long before I got the hang of it...But if you ever change your mind, I will gladly teach you.”

>>>>

That night he dreamt that he was sinking into a bottomless lake. He had no idea how he got there, but he knew he had to get out. No matter how hard he tried to struggle, he couldn’t move his body. His muscles were frozen, feeling as heavy as lead. He couldn’t move.

As he sank further down, he saw his parents struggling. He wasn’t present when they died, but he pictured it so many times, it felt as if he had been. He heard their screams, only whispers in his ears, until another drowned them out. His eyes grew heavy but he watched as hands reached in, searching, until he was cast into darkness.

>>>>

Frodo woke up with a quiet gasp. Sitting up in his bedroll, he wiped at the sweat on his brow before looking down. Strider slepy peacefully beside him, snoring softly. Even though he usually takes shifts to allow Frodo to sleep, the younger man wasn’t about to disturb him. After a few minutes, he forced himself back down and closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
